


Panic Room

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Doppelganger, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: When a research mission turn bad, a group returns back to the Star Blaster without you. Unknown to them you're taken captive. Mostly a hurt/comfort fic inspired by the song Panic Room.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Panic Room

Lup, Taako, and Barry limped back to the ship. Lup had an arm around both of her boys to help her walk. Magnus and Merle bolted off the Star Blaster once the saw them approaching.   
“What the hell happened to you guys?” Merle yelled.  
“I thought you guys were just doing some research and there, ‘wasn't any danger.’” Magnus said they last part with air quotes while looking at Barry.  
Barry hung his head and sighed. “Turns out there are people on this world, very advanced people. You think it wouldn’t have taken us ten months to find them.”  
“Not advanced enough to use their damn manners.” Taako butted in.  
“Well we were ambushed, and for (Y/n) and Davenport…” Lup sighed. “They didn’t make it.” Barry helped Lup sit down and Merle started to heal her.   
“Magnus, I’m really sorry.” Barry laid a hand Magnus’ shoulder but he pulled away and left the room.  
\-----  
Your head throbbed, it took almost all your energy to get it to hold up right. Someone called your name. The light in the room was dull but you winced when your eyes opened.  
“Oh thank god.” You heard a familiar voice say. Your eyes looked over to see your captain chained to the wall.  
“Davenport what’s…” you tried to ask only to find you were in a similar position. Your arms were held up over your head, feet barely touching the floor. “Did the others get away?”  
“I believe so.” He sighed.   
“I thought there weren’t any people. And wha-” You coughed causing blood to spit out of your mouth.  
Davenport calmly said your name. “Don’t try to talk too much. You were hurt more than I was in the ambush.”  
You nodded feeling your head getting heavy again.   
“Keep your eyes open.” You heard your captain urge, but they closed, and you slipped out of consciousness.   
\-----  
“Where are you going?” Lucretia asked looking into Magnus’ room. He was packing a few things into a bag in a hurry.  
“I’m going to avenge my wife.” He informed, closing the bag and moving over to the door.  
“Magnus that’s really not-” She started to say.  
“Really not what?” He scowled.  
She sighed. “Magnus I don’t think-”  
He cut her off again. “I told her I’d keep her safe. It’s my fault. If I had gone with them she’d be here now.”  
“You can’t blame yourself like that. She’ll be-”  
“Back next cycle? I know.” He walked past Lucretia. “So will I.”  
\-----  
You started to get pulled out of your unconscious state by screaming. “Davenpo-” You started to see if he was still with you.   
“Keep your eyes closed!” He ordered, a panic in his voice you’d never heard before. “It’s not real! Don’t look!”   
As much as you wanted to obey your eyes shot open with panic. Magnus was standing beside Davenport. ‘Oh thank the gods’ you thought. “Magnus you’re-” you started to call out with joy until you noticed Davenport was a lot more bloodied than he was when you passed out. It took another moment to notice Magnus was holding a sharp blade in one hand, holding Davenports hair in the other. “What’s going on?”  
“Listen to me (Y/n)! None of this is real don’t believe what you see, don’t-” Davenport cried out as Magnus drove the blade into his stomach.  
“No! Davenport! Magnus stop, please, stop!” You begged.   
“I’ll stop,” Magnus pulled the blade out. “When he’s dead.”  
“Close your eyes!” Davenport ordered again, this time you obeyed.   
All you could hear was a gurgling noise. Tears dripped down from your closed eyes. A sob escaped your mouth. “Davenport?” You cried out too afraid to open your eyes. “Captain?” But there was no reply. The chains above you shook as your whole body trembled.   
You heard Magnus whisper your name in your ear, it was in the sweet, quiet, calm tone he knew helped you calm down.  
“Mags? Magnus?” You kept your eyes shut.   
“It’s me, your safe now. Open your eyes.” He said and ran a hand down your arm, the way only he knew to calm you.   
Still you hesitated. “What happened to Davenport?” You sobbed. “What did you do?”  
“Look at me babe.” He prompted you again. Still you kept your eyes shut. “Look at me!” He growled this time, grabbing your arm.   
Your eyes shot open. Across the room you could see Davenport’s body hanging lifeless from the chains above his head. “Oh gods, why?” Your eyes went up to meet this Magnus impersonator. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?” You sobbed.  
“Babe it’s me. Your hero, your protector.” He said in a voice identical to Magnus, but they way he moved was off, not to mention the bloody blade in his hand. “Would I ever do anything to hurt you?” The grip on the blade in his hand tightened.   
“No your not.” Eyes shut tight again. “You’re not him.”   
“Look at me.” He growled again. You didn’t listen and held them shut. “Look at me!” He yelled, you could feel he was in your face, his warm breath hitting your nose. You flinched but didn’t move.  
You heard him move, then you felt a pinch on your shoulder, then a sharp pain that dragged from your shoulder to elbow, as he dragged the blade down your arm. “Look at me.” He said in his calm voice again.   
Slowly you opened your eyes. “Please stop. Your not him, your not.”  
“I am.” He argued.  
“No your not, Davenport said-” Your eyes looked at your lifeless captain and you felt bile rise in your throat.   
“I remember the first time you kissed me.” He boasted.  
You sniffed. “You what?”   
“We had all come back from a festival on a friendly planet. Everyone had been drinking, even Lucretia. I had given you a purple flower while we danced around a fire. Everyone else went to their rooms but you wanted to keep dancing. We tripped and you landed on top of me. Your flower fell out of your hair. I put it back in your hair and caressed your cheek.” Magnus moved his hand and caressed your cheek just as he described, as gentle and soft as you remembered.  
“Stop,” you pleaded through a sob.  
His thumb brushed your cheek. “I wanted to kiss you so bad, but didn’t want to have our first kiss when you were drunk.”  
“You thought you’d be taking advantage of me.” You recalled through tears.  
Magnus nodded. “That’s right. I held my hand on your cheek and you leaned into my touch.”   
You couldn’t help but lean into the hand of the man who just hurt you.  
“You leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then my nose, my forehead. I did the same to you. We both laughed.” He chuckled.  
The memory brought you such joy your heart felt swollen. “How’d you…”  
“Because I am.” He drove the blade into your shoulder.  
Blood and spit came flying from your mouth as you cried out.  
“My sweet girl.” He said twisting the blade sideways.  
“No!” You closed your eyes. “Your not real!”  
\-----  
You didn’t know how much longer you would last. Multiple wounds on your body leaked blood, but not enough to end you. The chains from above your head had been loosened to you could lay down like you were used to. The usual bread and water he gave you were in front of you on the floor. You didn’t dare drink or eat, hoping you’d die sooner. For the first time ever you prayed for The Hunger to come. You didn’t know how long you had been here. Maybe a month, maybe two, maybe a week. Day after day it was the same. Magnus came in, hurt you and left. Sometimes you’d wake up with your worse wounds healed, he didn’t want you dead.  
You heard the door open. But didn’t move.   
“Get up.” He told you.  
You got up as he said, you knew cooperation meant, sometimes, less pain.   
He pulled the chains tight so all your weight was on your shoulders, you barely made a sound. “Hmm.” He said looking you over. “Doesn’t seem to bother you anymore.” You looked up at him. “Maybe I need to be more rough.” whimpered escaped your mouth at the thought and he laughed. “Much better.”  
As he drove a blade across your legs the ground rumbled. He stopped. “What the hell.”  
“Please.” You quietly prayed.   
“What’d you say?” Magnus turned to you, sliding the blade across one of your achilles heels.  
You closed your eyes and cried out. “Please!”  
A column of black burst into the room from the ceiling. You closed your eyes and for the first time welcomed The Hunger.  
\-----  
This time when you opened your eyes you felt a familiar sensation of being put back together on the Star Blaster. You looked around just to be sure it was real and fell to your knees with a sob. It was finally over. You heard running footsteps and felt a warmth around you.  
“I’m sorry.” You heard a familiar voice say and it filled you with fear.  
“No! No!” You yelled and pushed away from his grip. “Get off of me!”  
Instantly Magnus moved back away from you. He was confused and worried but still listened.   
“What the hell?” You heard Merle say.  
Lup came over and put a hand on your back and leaned over you. “(Y/n)? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”  
You grabbed onto Lup and cried into her shirt. She held you and tried to comfort you the best she could without knowing why you were upset.  
“What happened? I know she died, and that’s whack but she’s died before.” Taako whispered to Barry. Barry shrugged just as confused.  
Davenport approached them and cleared his throat.  
“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Magnus addressed Davenport.  
“Well, we weren't actually dead. At least, not when you thought we died.” He explained.   
You continued to cry onto Lup. “What the hell do you mean? We saw you die?” Lup argued.  
“I even checked with magic.” Barry said.  
“Who ever the creatures were on the last planet had very powerful illusion magic. They took us and tortured us. I didn’t last but a few hours but I don’t know how long (Y/n) suffered.” Davenport sighed.  
“Why is she acting like she’s afraid of Magnus?” Lucretia asked.  
“Because he was the one torturing her.”  
\-----  
Everyone had left the deck but you and Lup. She held you until you were calm, helped you inside, made you some warm tea, wrapped you up in a blanket and cuddled with you on the couch. She didn’t say much. She knew you wouldn’t be ready to talk yet.  
After a while of sitting together she had you sit on the floor in front of her. “Let me braid your hair.”  
You loved letting Lup braid your hair so you obliged. Knowing this command you could of said no to.  
You had a blanket wrapped tight around you and closed your eyes as she carefully moved your hair around. “You know I love you, right?”  
“I love you too, Lup.” You said not moving.  
“You know you can trust me?” She asked.  
“I trust you with my life.” You told her honestly.  
There was another moment of silence. “Do you know I’m sorry?” She whispered.  
It was very unlike her to be timid about anything she said. “There’s no way you could have known I wasn’t dead. I don’t blame you.”  
She continued braiding your hair, slow and gentle. “I know.” She paused. “I really let down Magnus too.” She started braiding again. Hearing his name made your heart sink. “Coming back without you, I thought he’d never talk to me again.” She laughed. “He went after you, even though we were sure you were dead.”  
“I…” You weren’t sure what to say.  
“You know it wasn’t really him, right?” She paused again. “He came back to the ship bloodied and bruised a day after he left.”  
“I… I watched him kill Davenport.” You sniffed trying to hold back tears. “He knew about our first kiss. Lup, he knew every detail about it.”   
Lup laughed. You froze, it caught you off guard. Why was she laughing. “Lup this isn’t funny.”  
“No, no, it’s not, but it is.” She let go of your hair and fell back on the sofa laughing.  
You turned around to look at her pouting tears in your eyes. “What the hell, Lup?”  
She stopped herself and sat up. “Every detail? Hun, Magnus still asks me what my last name is. He can’t remember what he had for breakfast yesterday.”  
“But it’s an important memory for us.” You sniffed and wiped a few tears away. “I remember it so clearly.”  
“I’m sure he remembers it too, but probably not every detail.” She wiped your tears from your cheek. “I need you to think about this man you love. Would he ever hurt you?”  
You thought, “no, but-”  
“No buts, she stopped you. I know it might be hard to get over but it wasn’t him. It was an illusion.” She kissed your forehead. “You can’t live the rest of your life, or however long we have left on this ship, afraid of someone. Especially if your married to that someone. Just please tell me you’ll try.”  
You sighed. “I will.”  
\-----  
“So he’s going to sit there. He won’t move unless you ask him, won’t speak until you’ve talked to him.” It had been about a week since you came back to the Star Blaster. But only now did Lup even manage to get you into a room with him. “I’ll be right outside the door okay?”  
“Okay.” You sighed. Opening the door to your original room you closed the door behind you. Magnus was sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at the floor.  
For a few moments you watched him, you knew this was the man you loved, and the one who hurt you wasn’t him. But still you felt afraid. You took a few shaky steps forward.  
“Magnus?” You whispered.  
“Yes?” His voice cracked and sounded defeated. Almost like he had been crying.   
“Can you, um, please look at me.” You took another step closer.  
He looked up at you, eyes full of tears. It broke your heart more than it already was. “Oh, Maggie.” You came right in front of him. You could smell him, his familiar scent of cologne and musk. The other Magnus didn’t smell like this. You held one hand against your chest and reached out the other and ran one finger down his sideburns.  
He closed his eyes and sighed, a tear ran down his cheek. You wiped it away with one finger. He looked up at you again.   
Slowly you sat down next to him. He watched you the whole time not saying anything. You took his hand from the bed and held it in your own. It was big and warm and scarred. Your thumbs ran across his palm, you heard him sigh again.  
“Magnus?” You asked in a whisper, not looking up from his hand.  
“Yes, dear?” He whispered back. You smiled at him calling you dear.  
Slowly you moved his hand up to your face to caress your check and sighed. “Can you tell me about the first time I kissed you?” You could feel tears starting to sting your eyes so you closed them.  
“We had, uh.” He thought. “We had been to a festival on a real friendly planet.” He spoke soft and slow, trying everything to make you comfortable. “We had all been drinking a lot and everyone wanted to go to sleep but you wanted to stay up. We-”  
“Why’d I want to stay up?” you cut him off.  
“I can’t remember. But we had all been drinking so that’s probably why I don't remember. I had a big crush on you so I was happy to stay with you. The way the moon shone down on your hair, and they way your face was lit up by the fire I would have spent years watching you. You ended up tripping and falling on me. Which I may have let happen.” He sounded embarrassed at that last part.   
You opened your eyes and saw the color of his cheeks almost the same color as his red sideburns and smiled. “What happened next?” You blinked back some tears.  
“I,” He thought. “Moved some hair behind your ear and touched your cheek like this. You kissed me all over my face.”  
You laughed quietly. “What color was the flower?”  
“Oh, I put the flower I gave you back in your hair, not move your hair, right.” He thought. “Was it a yellow flower?”  
A small laugh escaped your lips, then a louder one. Magnus looked at you confused. You stopped laughing and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Purple”, you whispered.  
“Oh,” he only mouthed.   
“Mags?” You layed your forehead against his shoulder.  
“Yeah babe?”   
“Can you hold me, please?”  
He moved his hand from your cheek and wrapped both arms tight around you. You let him hold you a moment before you wrapped your arms around his and started to sob.   
“It’s okay,” Magnus spoke in his own calm voice. “I’ve got you now. I’ll never let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here!!!! This didn't come out exactly as I had hoped but here it is...


End file.
